Butsudan Kamen
Butsudan Kamen (仏壇家面) is one of the earliest masked odorite who started dancing in 2008. He is well-known for of his choreography of "Bad Apple!!" (a collaboration with Tadanon) which made him famous; making most of his videos average to 100k views.Bustudan Kamen's MyList He is known for having a flexible and agile body considering he usually wears baggy jeans. He usually dance seriously however, he sometimes fool around the routine which can be thought of as a funny move. His usual outfit consists of a white mask, baggy jeans or a skin-colored tights, and sometimes a hat. Although he has revealed his appearance, he still wears a mask in all of his videos. List of Dances -Imoutosama Orugouru- (2008.08.06) # "Eighteen Four" (2008.08.15) # "U.N. Ouen wa kanojo na no ka?" -BreakDanceREMIX- (2008.09.04) # "Daybreak" (2008.10.11) # "Daybreak" -Kogeinu ver.- (2008.10.12) # "Yumemiru Kotori" (2008.10.17) # "Yaranaika" (2008.10.29) # "Meiji Juu Nana-nen no Shanghai Alice" -FIRE OF 1884 Remix- (2008.10.30) # "Rougoku STRIP" (2008.11.04) # "Native Faith / Nymphaea" (2008.11.08) # "Cencoroll Song" (2008.11.10) # "Geddan" (2008.11.14) # "Flowering Night" -Arrange ver.- (2008.11.19) # "LOVE Dokkyun" (2008.11.30) # "Chrono Trigger Start Menu" (2008.12.03) # "Be Myself" (2008.12.05) # "Sound Test in Touhou" (2008.12.09) # "Nanikei Demonai" (2008.12.14) # "Senjou no Merry Christmas Remix feat. Miku" (2008.12.22) # "Hiiro Gekka, Kyou Saku no Zetsu" (2008.12.28) # "Saishuu Kichiku Imouto Breakbeats / Paradox" (2008.12.29) # "Odiensu o wakasu Teido no Noryoku" (2009.01.19) # "Shine! Valentine's Day / Made of Metal" (2009.02.04) # "RIP=RELEASE" (2009.03.06) # "The Hampsterdance Song" (2009.03.25) # "true my heart" (2009.04.30) # "Umi no Mieru Machi" (2009.05.27) (Community Only) # "Feel Nobody" (2009.06.09) # "Beat It" (2009.06.26) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. Butsudan Kamen and Tadanon (2009.07.26) # "Medabots Rubberobo Boss Theme / Cencoroll Theme" feat. Butsudan Kamen and Tadanon (2009.07.29) # "Bad Apple!!" -In Nagoya- feat. Butsudan Kamen, Tadanon and Various Odorite(2009.08.12) # "Soar" feat. Butsudan Kamen, Tadanon, Ringosu, Okkun and Various Odorite (2009.09.14) # "Just Be Friends" -HD ver.- feat. Butsudan Kamen and Tadanon (2009.11.01) # "Just Be Friends" -SD ver.- feat. Butsudan Kamen and Tadanon (2009.11.03) # "Bad Apple!! / Just Be Friends" (2009.11.10) # "Strobo Nights / Massara Blue Jeans" (2009.12.06) # "Strobo Nights" feat. Butsudan Kamen, Bouto, 13 and Eritsin (2009.12.26) # "Massara Blue Jeans" -F9 Project- feat. SKB48 (2010.01.06) # "U.N. Ouen wa kanojo na no ka?" (2010.01.19) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" feat. Butsudan Kamen, Tadanon and Gyanendora (2010.05.19) (Community Only) # "Odiensu o wakasu Teido no Noryoku" feat. Butsudan Kamen and Yoshi(2010.06.08) # "BREEZE" -PV ver.- feat. Butsudan Kamen, 13 and Saiya (2010.06.08) # "BREEZE" -Full dance ver.- feat. Butsudan Kamen, 13 and Saiya (2010.06.08) # "Homura Tamashī vol. 2 (Medley)" (2010.06.25) # "love letter" (2010.06.28) # "Kusari no Shoujo" (2010.07.21) # "Massara Blue Jeans" feat. SKB48 (2010.11.06) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. Butsudan Kamen and Ringosu (2010.11.12) # "Cosmic Light" (2010.11.15) (Community Only) # "FirstKiss!" feat. Butsudan Kamen, Hayapyi, Rui, Tsubakinmo, Kagami-ji and Eria (2010.12.05) # "Bomb A Head!" feat. Butsudan Kamen, Bouto, Hotarubi, Hirara and Shion (2010.12.14) # "Spring Shower" feat. Butsudan Kamen and DO@RAT (2010.12.19) # "Matryoshka" feat. Busamen (2011.06.10) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. Butsudan Kamen, Ririri and Tadanon (2011.12.25) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Butsudan Kamen, Ririri and Tadanon (2012.01.31) # "Panda Hero" feat. Busamen (2012.04.19) # "Golden Pants" feat. Busamen (2012.05.14) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. Busamen (2012.05.14) # "Kiss Kiss" feat. Busamen (2012.06.08) # "G.L.C vol.3 (Medley)" feat. Butsudan Kamen, DO@RAT and Yoshi (2013.02.27)}} Sample Video Gallery butsudan kamen depict.jpg|A depiction of Butsudan Kamen just_mask_by_maskedaltar-d3ktsua.jpg|Butsudan Kamen's mask butsudan ririri tadanon.jpg|From Left to Right: Butsudan Kamen (without mask), Ririri and Tadanon. External Links * Twitter Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Masked Dancers Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite